This is an interdisciplinary Research Project between the departments of Neuroradiology, Neurosurgery and Bioengineering at Columbia University. It is proposed to use magnetically guided catheters and injectable intravascular tissue adhesives to obliterate vascular malformations of the central nervous system. Extracerebral vascular tumors will also be treated similarly. It is proposed to build the magnetic guidance system for human application. We propose to use the vascular obliteration techniques developed under a previous grant.